The Cleansing
by babyboyadamlambert
Summary: Tommy and Adam get dirty in the shower


The Cleansing

Tommy lays in the bed of the hotel closing his eyes resting.- He couldnt get a kiss out of his mind. Adams kiss as he ran his fingers and grasped his hair pulling it. He liked it...more then anything. Wait. He was straight but when he was around adam he felt happy. Adam had a boyfriend but by the way adam kissed him..they sparked. A soft knock came from the door. Tommy yelled "Yes?" Adams angelic voice came to a whisper. "Can i come in?" I walked over to the door and opened it.."Hey." I sat back on the bed sketching some pictures. Adam came in and sat on the second bed. "Sauli is snoring so fucking much..." Adams eyes looked red. I looked into his eyes. "Whats the matter?" Adams eyes glittered as a tear fell down his cheek. "We fought..and he told me he didn't love me anymore and ummmm.." he pauses. "Broke up with me." He was biting his lip tears falling down his cheeks. "Its okay..calm down. You can stay in my room." I stood up and i hugged him tight then kissed kissed cheek and hugged him. Then i glanced at the clock. '2:00 am. I walked over to the sink and wiped make-up of my eyes. Adam came behind me and hugged me and i turned around and hugged him back. "Adam..its okay.." He started crying into my shoulder and i rubbed his back then our eyes met. "Tommy.." I listened. "I broke it with him." I glare at him. "Then why are you so upset and crying?" He looked me in the eyes and gave me a half smile. "I want something I cant have." Our bodies touched tight together. "I-.." before i finished my sentence he pulled me in an embrace and kissed me hard. I bit his bottom lip he helped me onto the bathroom sink and he kissed my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist a small moan escaped my lips. He pulled off my shirt and threw it on the bathroom floor and I pulled his off with it. I got off the bathroom sink and ran over to the shower and Adam ran and locked the bathroom door and tommy jumps in the shower. Adam smirked at me that sent off butterflies into my stomach. I could feel myself get hard and I saw Adam already was. He turned on warm water that ran down our bodies..Adam took my wrists and pressed them against the shower wall and licked my lips and I moaned. Then Adam kisses my chest pecking at one of my nipples and sucked one for a while then bit it with his teeth then dropped to his knees. "Oh yeah.." Adam smirked and licked the head of my cock and He then wrapped his lips and sucked which caused me to moan loudly then he put my whole cock in his warm wet mouth. "Mnmmahhh Adam..feels so good..." He bit his lip then felt his cock start to pulse and throb. Adam kept sucking his head then Tommy screamed "Adamm..im gonna cum'!" Adam smirked and tommy came into his mouth. Tommy smirked and Adam licked his cock clean then stood up and kisses tommys mouth then pushed my chest against the shower wall. Adam rubbed my ass..as I moaned and waited for him then Adam got some soap and lathered his cock up and down his shaft also moaning loudly then spread his ass cheeks and put his cock in Tommys ass and started thrusting then Tommy bit his lip moaning in pain and Adam thrusted a bit harder making his cock go deeper. "A-adammm..." tommy smirked then moaned as adam thrusted deeper in me. "More.." he smirks. Tommy layed his back against adams chest making adams cock go deeper in his ass.

Adam felt himself throbbing. "Tommy your gonna cum with me.." He smirked then it turned into a sexy moan as he grabbed tommys cock and massaged it up and down his shaft quickly. "Adam!" Tommy moans. "Faster..!" Adam proceeded. Adam then came in Tommys ass. "Mnmm pretty kitty." Tommy came. Adam kissed his lips softly and tommy smirks and steps out of the shower and grabs a towel and grabs tommys cock and dries it off with it then his wet chest then his own. "Mnmm..tommy.." tommy smirked then walked into the bedroom and layed on the bed as adam layed himself next to me his breathing still heavy. "Tommy..wow." He smiled and I layed on his chest and turned off the lights. "I love you Tommy..." Adam then says. I blushed. "Thank you Adam. Love u too glitterbaby." I smiled and so did he. He then kissed my cheek. Then the night faded. Me, in my lovers arms..


End file.
